1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball to be used in a changed new golf, and more particularly to a golf ball having a braking wing for a new golf where flying distances are much shortened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, since the golf ball flies more than 200 m to the maximum, huge places are required for courses of 18 holes, and so golf courses are not easily arranged. Playing fees are expensive. As the golf ball of about 40 g in weight flies at fairly high speed, it is dangerous in the crowded golf places.